


Doorway to the past

by AnimeDemigods



Category: Merlin (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abilites, Daughters of Gods, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Time Travel, sons of gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDemigods/pseuds/AnimeDemigods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if time and space travel was possible?<br/>What if the BBC TV series Merlin was real and it actually happened?</p><p>Find out in Doorway Into The Past where a group of demigods are sent back in time to Medieval England, to Camelot and meet the infamous Prince Arthur, Merlin, Lady Morgana and Guinevere.</p><p>Follow them as they look for a way back to their time while hiding their powers from King Uther.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. STORM IN THE CAMP

\--Chapter 1--  
(Rhya's POV)

"Argh!! Percy where the fuck are you?" Me and Enya were in New Rome looking for Percy. Why is he so dam hard to find? *Yes, I will be using many 'Dam' jokes. If you don't understand read "PJ and the Titans Curse"*

My name is Rhya I'm a demigod. So is Enya but she's an unusual case. She's a child of Hecate and Hades but her blood is demigod blood. I'm a child of Poseidon, but I'm odd because I've picked up odd characteristics from the other cabins (But not all of them)...

Demeter- I love helping them in the stables and just being with nature.

Ares- I can be hot-headed and I find violence funny

Athena- I love reading and I find architecture interesting.

Apollo- I love performing (I am the only performing arts triple threat -dancing, singing, acting - who is not a child of Apollo)

Hephaestus- big fan of technology (latest phones, TVs...) As well as the things on them, TV shows

Hermes- I am alright at nicking stuff without getting caught and love pranking.

Enya's similar if you swap my Ares, Demeter and Apollo traits for her Aphrodite and Dionysus habits- she is a party animal who loves to pair people up even if they don't exist.

We were with Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace, Jaxon, Chris, Zara, Xavier and Ceri.

"Percy! Where are you?"

"Remind me why we're looking for him again?" Enya said

"Because Chiron wants to see Percy and Annabeth-" Will started

"-about a quest or something." Nico finished hugging up to Will.

"You lovebirds realize how freaky that is right?" Zara said. She's a daughter Hermes, very sassy. Chris, Ceri, Enya, Jaxon and Xavier and myself all burst out laughing. (Chris is a son of Ares, Jaxon is a son of Apollo, Xavier is a son of Minerva (Roman form of Athena) and Ceri is a daughter of Ceres (Roman form of Demeter).) Nico and Will shrugged and wrapped their arms around each other before Will placed a kiss on Nico's head.

"Get a room you two." I yelled jokingly.

"We did last night." Will said. Nico elbowed him and his smile dropped.

"Oooh, that's nasty." Chris cringed "Enya, quit fangirling over them you're just encouraging them." Enya's smile dried and she death glared Chris while sticking her tongue out at him.

"You realize how much funnier the tongue makes you look, right?" Reyna said waking up to us.

"Reyna!" I spun round and pulled her into a bear hug. I pulled back "Do you have any idea where my dick of a brother is? Chiron's after him and Annabeth."

"Annabeth will probably have dragged him to the college library. Follow me." Reyna walked off in the direction of New Rome. It had grown since the second Great War. This was up accommodate for all the Greeks who wanted a chance at a "peaceful life ".

We reached the library and Zara shouted " Percabeth!!!" We went inside the library and looked around. They weren't there when we went back outside I created a rainbow with a spray and put a drachma in it. "O Iris Goddess of the rainbow, show me Perceus Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

An image formed. "Oh gross!!!" Percy and Annabeth left the wardrobe of Cohort Five. They walked to the circle consisting of Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel and Leo and Calypso "Who's next for 7 seconds in heaven?". 

"I still don't ship them." Enya said arms folded and a hard scowl on her face. All the adults on the other side of the rainbow. I swept my hand quickly through the Iris screen. We took off towards Cohort Five.

Reaching the barracks we stopped running outside Five and knocked before walking in. "Hey guys!" I greeted "Bro, you and Annabeth are wanted by Chiron. Oh and Leo, you promised us the tech." Percy and Annabeth raced off to the cool portal that the Hecate kids and Hazel set up. The portal is near the Little Tiber river and It links Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood.

"So, you guys need to come with Mr McShizzle, aka me, if you want your stuff." Leo put his arm round Calypso's waist and led us all towards the portal. My guess was we were going to bunker 9, Leo and Calypso's special workshop/garage.

I was right. "Right, here you go guys. iPhones, iPods and iPads. When you put your gear in your hand it with alter so that it is decorated to you likes. They are fitted with monster trackers and you can call anyone on the iPhones and the little hell suckers won't pick up on it." Everyone got given a phone and Enya, Nico, Will, Jaxon and I got iPods, Chris, Zara, Xavier and Ceri got iPads. I took my phone and my pod and they immediately morphed so that they both had sea blue cases which were decorated with a Trident centred in the centre and pictures of my favourite species of fish and horses surrounding it. I opened the iPod and saw that there was a game for each of my oddities - I had a horse game, a war game, a book app that held any book I would enjoy reading, all my favourite music was automatically on there, games for all my favourite shows and an app with ideas for pretty cool pranks. There was also of course an app where I could build a reef and spawn any type of fish I wanted and to be able to design my own species, if I wanted.

My friends numbers were already on my phone along with the camps' and a few other people's who had gotten one of Leo inventions (eg- Percy, Hazel, Thalia). Surprisingly we also had the numbers for Olympus and the Underworld! 

I heard a clap of thunder and we all raced outside anyone and everyone at both camps knew bad weather never happened within the boundaries, unless something major was about to happen. Everyone at Camp Half-Blood rushed to Half-Blood Hill. My group of friends and I pushed to the front.

Little did we know this would cause a horrific problem....


	2. CHARACTER PROFILES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hey guys, I know this is probably pointless but, this will just let you know for definite what the characters so far are like and who their parents are.  
> \--AD Out--*

Rhya Dalia Tarni -

Rhya is a daughter of Poseidon but she has subconsciously picked up on the inherited personalities of her friends, for example she loves all types of performing arts. She is 5ft, 4" with long, hip length, black, messy/wavy hair and pulsing, sea green eyes. She is average shape with a natural pale golden brown tan and Rhya always smelt of salt from the ocean and her right forearm has a Trident tattoo that appeared when she was claimed.

 

Enya Orenda Than -

Enya is a demigod despite being the daughter of Hecate and Hades. She has also mirrored some of the personality traits of her friends. She is about 5ft, 5" with chest length light brown hair and pure black eyes with purple and gold glints. She has very pale skin and a deep slanted scar across her cheek, she also has three tattoos, 1 on her back and the other 2 around both of her legs. The left leg has a snake wrapped around it, her right leg has a dragon wrapped around it and on her back says 'Welcome to the Underworld'.

 

Christopher Ajax Kaelen -

Chris is a typical Ares kid. Loves sparring with anyone and everyone (except Clarisse because she's the only person who can beat him). He has dark brown hair and reddish brown eyes. He has a very muscular build and he has a tattoo on his left bicep of a spear soaring through a ring of fire. Chris is 6ft, 5" and easily the tallest.

 

Jaxon Thamyris -

Jaxon is a true child of the Arts. His father is Apollo and so Jaxon has also inherited the habit for creating crap poetry, much to the displeasure of his friends. Jaxon has a mop of gold-blonde hair that fell over his eyes and his eyes were an unusual golden/yellow-y brown. He is 5ft, 8" and is lean yet muscled.

 

Xavier Auberon Pallas -

Xavier is another typical Minerva (Roman form of Athena) kid, like his Greek half sister Annabeth, he loves winning but sometimes mistaken for a mini Ares kid. He has black hair and brown eyes which he inherited from his father, much to everyone's surprise. He's quite skinny but don't let that fool you since he's quite strong and at 4ft, 5" he is, to his horror, the smallest.

 

Zara-Evangeline Franklyn -

Zara is the daughter of Hermes and even if you didn't know who her godly parent was before being told, you would be able to work it out since she sneeky and loves to steal things from Chiron. She has rainbow coloured hair and blue eyes. Also on her right shoulder blade, she has a tattoo saying Hermes kid and proud. She is 4ft, 9" and has a surprisingly Aphrodite like body.

 

Ceri Hadley -

Ceri is the daughter of Ceres, like her mother Ceri is really caring and sweet, she like the mother of our group. She has hazel hair and bright green eyes, she 4ft, 6" and the second smallest of the group.


	3. WHERE IN HADES ARE WE?!

—Chapter 2—

Enya's POV

"Get out the way" I shouted to a man in old 12th-century clothes, since I couldn't gain any control over my own legs but before he could react, my whole body crashed into him, sending both of us flying down the hill.

Once we landed in a heap at the bottom of the hill, I heard footsteps from above, which told me that either my friends were running down or the people, that the man was with. I slowly sat up hoping that I haven't damaged or broken any bones to badly.

"Enya are you alright," Rhya asked, her voice was concerned and filled with worry, which was also reflected on her face as well.

"That was awesome" I squealed like a little kid.

"Oh, and here I was wondering if it would knock some sense into you but apparently it knocked the sense out of you" Nico sighed.

"Nico, you're so mean" I faked cried whilst being helped up by Rhya and Will.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked which I didn't recognise. I looked over to see the man who I ran into standing there.

"Yeah I'm fine, what about you" I questioned since it was my fault.

"Yeah, I been through the worst, it's called being a servant to Arthur," The man said.

"Hey, I heard that," A man said, who was stood behind him, he was wearing a knights uniform, he was also carrying a sword. There were also a few men scattered around wearing the same thing. I slowly took in their appearance before looking at my friends with the same look which they had on their faces, which was 'What the hell' look.

"I'm Prince Arthur, this is Merlin my servant and these are some of the knights of Camelot, please may I know your names," Arthur asked.

"I'm Enya; this is Rhya, Nico, Will, Chris, Jaxon, Xavier, Zara and Ceri" I informed them.

"Sire, could you possibly tell us where we are? We appear to be a bit lost." Zara asked politely (for the first time in her life).

"10 Drachmas he says something about Camelot" Rhya whispers in my ear. We shook and she turned to face them with a face of thought.

"You are in the lands belonging to my father. This particular place is quite close to Camelot. My father, King Uther, resides there along with all the nobility under his control." The prince explained

"I knew I had heard of you!" Rhya said causing the prince to puff out his chest like a swan in mating season. Turning to me she said "Season 1. The awesome foursome. Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana and their servants Guinevere and Merlin."

Then it twigged "Of course!" They look exactly as they did in BBC'S TV series Merlin.

"May we ask where you are from?" Merlin spoke. "Ow," He complained when Arthur hit him round the head.

"No Merlin you can't because that's my job." Arthur said indignantly "Well where are you from?"

"Oh far across the seas you won't have heard of it." Z sassed

"Oh, try me." Arthur challenged

"Panem" Rhya and I said in unison "AKA America."

"Oh, er." Arthur's face screwed up in concentration. Merlin saw this and tried not to laugh. However, Jaxon couldn't hold in his laughter and snorted causing all of us demigods and Merlin to burst out laughing. The Knights with Arthur, Vidor and Caridoc, if I remember rightly, were the only one who showed no emotion because Arthur looked like he was about to explode.

Suddenly Arthur swung his sword and stabbed in the ground. I assume he wanted our attention because he seemed smug once he got it. His aggravating smirk soon disappeared when all 9 of us mirrored him, Rhya went one step further jumped over the hilt of her sword "Hurricane Tsunami" and sass clicked in his face making us chuckle once more.

"G-girls, with, with swords!" Arthur looked mortified as if it were against the laws of science for girls to have swords.

"You shouldn't have them, your weak and feeble?!" Arthur said confused. At that second Rhya, Zara, Ceri and I grabbed our swords and pointed them at Arthur's throat.

"Oh, Shit went down!" Will muttered.

"Oh Gods, he's screwed," Nico said before face palming his face.

I saw the knights moving towards us but the boys advised them against it.

"Don't unless you want to have any broken bones" Will warned them.

"Say that again and we won't hesitate to plunge these into your throat, your a pathetic excuse for a mortal!" Rhya and I growled. I saw the fear appear in Arthur's eyes for a few seconds before disappearing and the once brave Arthur returned but once he saw how serious we were, the brave Arthur soon disappeared.

"O-okay" Arthur whimpered.

"Good, thanks for that" I smiled as we all removed our swords from his throat. I noticed that Merlin had both his hands clasped over his mouth and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Merlin quit laughing we've finished embarrassing the Prince now," Rhya said causing him to make one last fart noise through his mouth before he calmed down.

Once we reached Camelot, everyone (minus Merlin, Arthur and the knights) looked stunned by the sight of the castle and the town.

"Welcome to Camelot," Arthur said.

"Never, I thought we were in Tokyo," I said sarcastically. I heard Jaxon snicker since he knew why I choose Tokyo out of every place in the world.

"What's Tokyo" Arthur questioned.

"I'm offended" I shouted turning my back to them pretending to sulk.

"Anyway, you should see Gaius," Merlin said.

"Who Gaius" Nico questioned.

"Our physician" Arthur replied.

"Oooh, so he's kinda like an Apollo kid," Jaxon said.

"Who's Apollo" Arthur questioned. In that second everyone took a step back looking mortified at him.

As Nico tried to calm Will down, Arthur looked confused on what he said.

"Piece of advice, I would stay quiet for now" Rhya and I said at the same time.

We finally began the journey the Camelot when the most horrific noise came from Rhya's phone. The song "I really like you" by Carly Rae Jepsen. It's annoying as hell. And lemme tell you hell is a pretty annoying place to be when my dad lives there, jeez. Anyway so as I said Rhy's phone was ringing, she looked confused like everyone she must have been surprised to get a signal.

"Hello?" Rhya said "Oh, it would be you wouldn't it? Why is this your ringtone? I fucking hate your guts right now!" She turned to me and mouthed Leo. I burst out laughing like she said it had to have been him.

"Rhy don't rant at the twit, just pass the phone to me!" I got the phone and I put the call on speaker. "Valdez. Wadda you want?"

Leo's voice cracked out the phone, the call struggling with the lack of signal. "What do you mean what do I want?! Last we know you guys fall through a vortex, we don't know where you've gone or what's happened, it takes ages to get hold of it and you, you want to know why I rang?!"

"Oooh, that. Well, we're perfectly fine. I think we are in medieval England." I said

"Wait back up the truck. What?" Leo said

"Leo that isn't the saying. But yes you heard me we are in medieval England. You know it's like England but it's like 11th/12th century, 10-hundreds, 11-hundreds." I was starting to get bored.

"Oh ok well-" I cut Leo off. The others looked at me as I was an idiot. "What?! He was annoying me!"

"Enya, he might have been able to give us info as to why or how this happened!" Rhya sighed.

"You were the one ranting at him earlier." I retaliated.

"I always rant at him to start with. But unlike you, I would actually have listened to him eventually!" She said exasperated, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh well, we can just ring him back," I said indignantly

"What do you mean 'ring him back?' How could you be talking to someone through that? Oh and where else would you be other than 12th century England?" Prince Arthur piped up seemingly very cross.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. It would be very difficult to explain anyway. Let's go to Camelot." Nico said changing the subject. Thankfully Arthur let it drop and led us into the citadel.

"I will take you all to meet my father but first you must change your attire."

"Why must we change our attire?" Rhya snarled

"The king can be very judgemental so it's best if you look the part first because you at least stand a chance of him listening then," Arthur explained. I made a note of how he changed to "The King" as if he wasn't supposed to call him anything else, I have to ask Merlin later.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hey guys hope you like my new story. Two things before I start....  
> One I do not own any characters from either Merlin or PJO/HOO  
> Two the first chapter relates to the end of Blood Of Olympus so I'll try not to put spoilers in but just in case of you haven't read it skip the first chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy it (Contains swearing)  
> \--AD out--*


End file.
